jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Isla Sorna (movie canon)
"You're going to the only place in the world where the geese chase you." - Ian Malcom 87 miles away from Isla Nublar was Isla Sorna (aka Site B). Isla Sorna was a member of The Five Deaths island chain. Isla Sorna was made for genetic experimentation and it was here where the dinosaurs were actually cloned using Dominican amber and raised until a certain age/size when they were to be transferred into Isla Nublar. After Hurricane Clarissa hit the two islands, all personnel were evacuated from the island and the facilities were later abandoned. The northern region appeared to be much more tropical than the south, possibly due to mountains keeping as much moisture from reaching the south. All the animals (apart from Spinosaurus) on Site B were planed to be in the park, however only some of them were exposed in the first film. About the Island Film Isla Sorna is located approximately 207 miles off the coast of Costa Rica, in the Pacific Ocean. It is eighty-seven miles from Isla Nublar, the island of the Jurassic Park theme park. When John Hammond planned for Jurassic Park in San Diego, he created Site B as the main factory in which to produce the animals. Any small attempt would have been impossible as yields would have been too low (less than 1%), so a large scale facility had to be made. When plans changed, the now matured animals were transferred to Isla Nublar, rather than the San Diego facility after that project was abandoned. The animals were cloned and raised until a certain age/size when they were to be transferred into the park. It was not intended as a tourist destination, but as a research facility. However, as John Hammond explains in The Lost World: Jurassic Park, less than a year after the incident at Isla Nublar, Hurricane Clarissa wiped out the facilities on the island--which had been evacuated. The animals were then left to mature on their own. The island, and dream, was fully abandoned until nearly four years later, Peter Ludlow, Hammond's nephew, finally took the company from John Hammond and made an expedition to the island (one that had been in the works but had been thwarted by John Hammond for years). In the film version of The Lost World, John Hammond tells Ian Malcolm about Site B; he asks him to document the island before it is "found and pillaged". As Malcolm arrives, so does InGen, now under the guidance of Peter Ludlow, seeking to steal the animals for research and a new park. The DX disease is not mentioned in the film version because it does not threat the dinosaurs in the movie, although the letters 'DX' are featured on much of the movie's merchandise. Fortunately for the inhabitants, the island was turned into a dinosaur preserve, thus making it illegal to disturb the island itself or the prehistoric wildlife. However, it is shown that not all people obeyed this new law. In Jurassic Park III, Alan Grant is tricked into going to Site B to help two estranged parents find their son, who had been lost during a parasailing accident run by an illegal organization. The couple believe that Grant has visited the island previously; Grant explains to them he had been on Isla Nublar, not Isla Sorna. Eventually he managed to find their son and lead the surviving group out to the coast, where the U.S. Navy and Marines arrived to rescue them. Dinosaurs, On Site B * ''Ankylosaurus magniventris'''' '' * ''Brachiosaurus brancai'''' '' * ''Compsognathus longipes'''' '' * ''Corythosaurus casuarius'''' '' * ''Dilophosaurus venenifer'''' '' * ''Gallimimus bullatus'' * ''Mamenchisaurus'''' '' * ''Pachycephalosaurus'''' '' * Possibly Troodon (because it lives on Isla Nublar, it is presumed that it also exists on Isla Sorna (because that was where the dinosaurs were actually cloned), although, as of yet, this assumption remains unconfirmed; however, it is certainly still possible. * ''Parasaurolophus walkeri'''' '' * ''Pteranodon'' * ''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus'''' '' * ''Stegosaurus stenops'''' '' * ''Triceratops horridus'''' '' * ''Tyrannosaurus rex'''' '' * ''Velociraptor antirrhopus'' * ''Metriacanthosaurus'' * ''Proceratosaurus bradleyi'' * ''Herrerrasaurus'' * ''Baryonyx walkeri'' * ''Segisaurus halli'' * Suchomimus * Leptoceratops * Psicacosaurus * apatosaurus * muttebarrasaurus * hadrosaurus * maiasaurus * (all species from InGen's build list are probably represented, and possibly others; i.e. Spinosaurus which was not on InGen's build list). There were also creatures on and around the island that were neither featured in the films nor listed by InGen; these include * Carnotaurus * Elasmosaurus * Deinonychus * Kronosaurus * Quetzalcoatlus * Shonisaurus * Dimetrodon * Tylosaurus and many others..... See also *Isla Sorna (Novel canon) *Isla Sorna (Trespasser canon) *Isla Sorna (Jurassic Park Adventures canon) Category:Locations